


Cedric's Delight

by SonOfAMuggle



Series: dirty rhymes at hogwarts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfAMuggle/pseuds/SonOfAMuggle
Series: dirty rhymes at hogwarts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760110
Kudos: 6





	Cedric's Delight

Cedric Diggory could not have waited,  
He slipped into the bath breath baited.  
He sqealed with delight,  
Heart soared into flight,  
When he found out the egg vibrated.


End file.
